Star Trek: Pretoria episodes
Prologue "Heart and Soul" (written by Alley Cat), introducing Lt.Cmdr. Stryker and Captain Jessica Roberta Williams), 31 July 2000 Season 1 Cast *Lt.Cmdr Stryker, acting CO *Lt. Khetrha, acting XO *Lt. Veronica Matrix, Chief Medical Officer (episode 1 only) *Lt. Dominic Drake, Tactical and Security *Ensign Belana, HELM Episodes :01 Peacemaker (4 October 2000) :02 Myths and Legends (11 October 2000) :03 Voyage Home (18 October 2000) :04 Home Coming (25 October 2000) :05 Staring Into The Abyss (1 November 2000) :06 The Survivors (8 November 2000) :07 Ceremony (15 November 2000) :08 Death of a Planet (22 November 2000) :09 The Trap (29 November 2000) :10 The Chase (6 December 2000) :11 False Images (24 January 2001) :12 Generations of Doom (31 January 2001) :13 Consequences (14 February 2001) :14 Cloak and Dagger (28 February 2001) :15 Crossfire (7 March 2001) :16 Mystery at Kilondra (28 March 2001) :17 Hornet's Nest (11 April 2001) :18 No Guts, no Galaxy! Season 2 Cast Changes *Belana left, replacing her was Lt. Rish, HELM *Dominic Drake died, replaced by Adhorr (captured officer from the Venda Combine, honour bound to work for his captors) *6 months later, we learn that Adhorr is the secret heir of the Venda leadership, Adhorr left Pretoria, in hopes to find peace between the Venda Combine and UFP *A trip to the mirror universe sees the "return" of Dominic Drake *New Chief Medical Officer, Kiya Black Wolf Episodes :19 Explorers :20 Trust does not rust :21 Tears of Pluto :22 Avatar :23 Jailbreak :24 The Valkyrie :25 Rat Trap :26 The Rebels :27 Then and Now :28 Deadly Maneuvers :29 Risa :30 Shadow Heir :31 Junk Yard Dog :32 Cybernetic Heartbeat :33 Dustball :34 Shattered Mirror :35 The Stow-Away :36 Mine Field :37 Nobody's Fool :38 Chamber of Secrets :39 Fragments of Dreams :40 Crisis :41 Who is Who? :42 Restoration :43 Caretaker Season 3 Episodes :45 Puppet Master :46 The Gathering Storm :47 Desperate Battle :48 The Icarus Incident :49 Evolution :50 Quarantine :51 Level 31 :52 Sandstorm :53 Chaotic Space :54 Climatrol :55 Cornered :56 Showdown :58 Here Be Monsters :59 The Search :60 Crazy Little Thing Called Love :61 Shits and Giggles Season 4 Cast Changes *Khetrha, Drake and Rish left the RPG by the middle of the season *Ensign Liz Archer, Karen Coleridge, S'Lara, Alister Maxwell, Kathryn and Stanni Delore joins *Alice Brangwin's first appearance *Two recurring villains joins the cast: Warlord Falkar and Angel Episodes :62 It's a Living :63 Eggnog and Nutmeg :64 Bad to the Bone :65 The Boogey Man :66 Family Lies :67 If It Ain't Broke? :68 A Time to Live :69 Only When I Laugh :70 J'Accuse :71 War And Peace :72 The Quiet Time :73 Broken Heart :74 Disaster :75 Time, Be Still :76 A Fateful Encounter (Play by Forum episodes started) :Episode 1 "Hunter's Dawn" :Episode 2 "Parasite" :Episode 3 "Elizabeth" :Episode 4 "Nemesis" :Episode 5 "Crimson" :Episode 6 "Cybernetic Heartbeat" :Episode 7 "Time Displacement" :Episode 8 "Icons" :Episode 9 "Larger than Life" :Episode 10 "Day of Recovery" :Episode 11 "Dogs of War" Season 5 Cast changes *Kiya left, Karen becomes the new Chief Medical Officer *new Character, Sam Falco *Kyruzix and Consy Coffee joins Episodes :Episode 12 "Big Surprise" :Episode 13 "Victims and Survivors" :Episode 14 "Seeds of the Future" :Episode 15 "Explorers" :Episode 16 "The Dig" :Episode 17 "Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec" Season 6 Cast Changes *Sylari joins Episodes :Episode 18 "That Which Survives" :Episode 18, Part 2 "Geometry of Shadows" :Episode 18, Part 3 "Valentine's Day" :Episode 19 "Relax" "Romantic Interlude" I am not alone" "Destinies Unfolding" "The Child Inside" :Episode 20 "Embers of the Past" Season 7 Episodes :Episode 21 "Custom Made Killer" :Episode 22 "Are you afraid of the Dark?" "Here Be Monsters" "Nicest Angel" "Not a Drop to Drink" :Episode 23 "This Child" :Episode 23, Part 2 "Scars" Season 8 Episodes :Episode 24 "Juliet" (100 episodes!) :Episode 25 "Two of a Kind" :Episode 26 "Unearthed" :Episode 27 "Everything Changes" :Episode 28 "Today is the Strangest Day of All" Season 9 Episodes :Episode 29 "Bad Wolf" Category:Star Trek: Pretoria